Session 3 Recap
The Recap of Session 3 of the chronicle Detroit by Night. Read the previous recap here Read the next recap here Caleb Porter's Perspective Caleb woke up in Mr Grayson's office where Shanice was waiting for him. She gave him the letter and explained kinda badly that he was a vampire and needed to drink blood. Believing every vampire is the same, she sent for one out of Mr Grayson's herd called Ellinore. Ellinore first thought it was a meeting with Grayson, but Caleb managed to pursuey her to let him drink. Once drinking however, he threw up all the blood. Ellinore freaked out and left with Shanice : Letter: : "Mr Porter : Please forgive my sudden departure this evening, but I think you'll be understanding to the fact that there are several, urgent matters which demand my attention. I would like to personally thank you for your work here at the bureau, but as your trial period as a junior collegue has abruptly ended I must unfortunately inform you that your employment here has too. I understand if this unexpected change leave you with questions. Some of these can be answered by my associate, but the rest I have every confidence that you will come to terms with on your own. Finally, allow me to end with a small word of guidance: Guard your virtues, for they will be your greatest ally in these times to come. Do not attempt to contact me. If a position opens up for a man of your talents, then I will contact you. : Sincerely, Fergus Grayson" Caleb realize what kind of blood he wants and goes with Shanice to Tony V's Tavern. There he spots a few suitable white, older upper class men and manages to get close to one to drink from. However, once drinking he looses himself to frenzy and has to spend Willpower to get away. He goes downstairs and tells Shaun Milburn the Bartender that a man upstairs is suffering from anemia and needs an ambulance, then leaves with Shanice towards the car. Partway there Saira stops him Caleb and Saira go sit in the car and talk. Shanice is sitting at the driver's seat with a gun ready, which Saira fails to notice. She fears Shanice driving off however, so she keeps the door slightly open. They talk about their experiences and Saira is happy to meet another vampire that isen't crazy and murderous. They swap info about what happened during the evening and realize they both ran into the Sabbat. They agree to meet again the next night. Caleb goes to Shanice place which is sun-proofed and sleeps on the couch Caleb wakes up the night evening with Shanice waiting for him. They talk about how their lives are different, and Shanice explains how she met Mr Grayson at a networking event and that it seems like she is his "type". She gives a very short explaination of what a Ghoul is, saying a human serving a vampire gets benefits. They talk about what Caleb is supposed to do now, and she tells him to try and find people he can feed on and stay in contact with them. Getting influence at the College might help with this. Caleb and Saira meet again downtown to talk. They've both watched the news and are updated about what media says about what happended the day before. Hamtramck was a gang war, probably with the italian mob involved. The Opera Incident was an act of terror by the Al'Quida, but few died since barely anyone was there. They talk with people and learn that the police are still having the Opera under lockdown investigating. Saira tips Caleb about the phone hotdog thing, and he switches phones with the same trick. Caleb and Saira head to the Epsilon Sigma sorority at campus to meet Emily Whitehouse. Once there they meet three sorority girls who wasen't at the Paintball. Pearl Collins hugs Saira and lets them in. She says the police has been here and talked to everyone, especially Emily and Daniella Espinosa. Pearl leads Saira upstairs to Emily's room while Caleb goes outside to catch a smoke. Caleb notices as Darsh arrives. At the door Pearl hugs him and says it's good he got away. Caleb recognizes him as a vampire and follows inside. Darsh heads upstairs while Caleb talks to Pearl in the kitchen, asking for her to quietly ask Saira to come downstairs. Caleb hears yelling and a back from upstairs and darts past Pearl up the stairs. There he sees Saira having jumped on Darsh's back and grappling him to the floor. He yells for Pearl to get out of the way and starts dragging them down the stairs. He then notices that Darsh stops struggling because Saira has bit him. He throws his coat over them, and together they get Darsh outside. Here Darsh manages to break free once Saira stops biting him and runs off. Caleb hangs outside as Saira talks to Daniella Saira and Caleb goes to talk to Emily. She is very distressed and almost at a breakdown, refusing to open at first. When they talk they say she's not safe here and convince her to go with them to Caleb's apartment. Caleb introduces himself to her. She falls asleep in his bed while Saira and Caleb sleep in the bathroom and closet Diya Saira Narang's Perspective Saira finds Emily only 200 meters away panting, weak from the blood loss. She scouts around and finds an abandoned car with one flat tire. Saira goes back to Emily and approaches her out of Obfuscate so she won't scream. Emily is scared but follows her. Saira lockpicks the car, but the car alarm goes off. Using her Quietus 1 she silences it after one beep. They both get into the car and take off, driving around for a few minutes so the alarm will stop blinking before heading into town. They talk and Emily is very upset. She feels like they should do something and convinces Saira to allow her to go to the police. Saira drops her off at the station and Emily tells her never to do what she did again. Saira then thinks where to spend the night and heads home quickly to wash off all the color and grab some clothes in a backpack. Saira heads to Tony V's Tavern since Shaun Milburn works there, whom she's friends with and have flirted with before. She's wearing school clothes with a deep neckline. She talks with Shaun and flirts. She asks for a place to crash, he offers his place but she wants to sleep in the basement. He's unsure, but then she says they could have some fun there. He promises to convince his collegue who'll be there later to be okay with it. While hanging out waiting for Shaun's shift to be over, Saira tries a glass of water. It tastes badly so she spits it back into the glass. Caleb comes down from downstairs and tells Shaun that someone's suffering from Anemia and he needs to call an ambulance. Saira notices Caleb smells of blood and listens in to him and Shanice talking lowly about him feeding and not being able to control himself. Saira realizes he's a vampire, but cares for humans so she runs after them when they leave. Caleb and Saira go sit in the car and talk. Shanice is sitting at the driver's seat. Saira fears Shanice driving off however, so she keeps the door slightly open. They talk about their experiences and Saira is happy to meet another vampire that isen't crazy and murderous. They swap info about what happened during the evening and realize they both ran into the Sabbat. They agree to meet again the next night. Saira heads back into the tavern and Shaun sets up a place to sleep in the basement, out of old couch cusions, pillow and blanket. Shaun notices she's cold but she says its fine. She gives him a blowjob and drinks his blood The next night Saira realizes she can't operate her smartphone anymore without spending blood to activate Blush of Life. She uses a hotdog to operate her current phone and buys a new, basic one, transfering all her contacts. She notices many missed calls from Emily Whitehouse and an unknown number. She calls the unknown number and Detective Dane answers. Dane says Emily said there was an assult and kidnapping and they want to talk to Saira who experienced it too, citing time to be of the essense to help her friends. Saira says she has nothing to add to what Emily said and hangs up. She then takes the battery out of the old phone and destroys them both in a puddle. Caleb and Saira meet again downtown to talk. They've both watched the news and are updated about what media says about what happended the day before. Hamtramck was a gang war, probably with the italian mob involved. The Opera Incident was an act of terror by the Al'Quida, but few died since barely anyone was there. They talk with people and learn that the police are still having the Opera under lockdown investigating. Saira tips Caleb about the phone hotdog thing, and he switches with the same trick Caleb and Saira head to the Epsilon Sigma sorority at campus to meet Emily. Once there they meet three sorority girls who wasen't at the Paintball. Pearl Collins hugs Saira and lets them in. She says the police has been here and talked to everyone, especially Emily and Daniella Espinosa. Pearl leads Saira upstairs to Emily's room while Caleb goes outside to catch a smoke. Saira and Emily talk. Saira explains that she and Daniella are vampires and that the Opera incident were done by the evil vampires who turned them. Emily is very fragile emotionally and starts crying, she reiterates that she never gave consent for Saira to drink from her and tells her to never do it again. As Saira leaves Emily's room she fails to notice Darsh comming up the stairs. She heads over to Daniella's room and she is let inside alongside Darsh in Obfuscate. They start talking and Daniella explains they got out during the attack on the Opera and that it was very traumatizing. She is angry that Saira left and got out before they did. When Saira says there was no good options Darsh bursts out of Obfuscate and pins her against the wall. He screams at her for what she did and he accuses him of stringing him along their whole life. Saira says she's never wanted him in the first place. He says it's all "Because of that Whore" and heads out towards Emily's room Saira follows Darsh out and jumps on his back. She gets him pinned to the floor and grapples him. Caleb comes up and starts trying to get them outside. Daniella just watches as Saira bites into his and drinks his blood, Darsh getting immobilized by the kiss. The taste of vampire vitae drives her into frenzy and she drinks until she is full. Caleb throws his coat over them and once Saira regains control they get Darsh outside. Saira stops biting him and he breaks free, fleeing off into the night. Saira heads upstairs and talks to Daniella. Daniella asks who Caleb is and Saira explains he's one of the "other vampires". Daniella explains that she and Darsh are sticking together, and that Saira shouldn't hang out with fascist Canites. She also establishes the University as her and Darsh's domain, and proclaims her the most powerful of them since she diablerized Patricia. Saira says she doesn't want to be her enemy, and Daniella says she won't if she doesn't get in their way. They could even be friends again with some time, but that Darsh is the one that needs convincing. Daniella says Darsh is not like them, since he's suffered some kind of derrangement after the mass embrace. Saira and Caleb goes to talk to Emily. She is very distressed and almost at a breakdown, refusing to open at first. When they talk they say she's not safe here and convince her to go with them to Caleb's apartment. Caleb introduces himself to her. She falls asleep in his bed while Saira and Caleb sleep in the bathroom and the closet.